Hurt Podíamos Ter Sido Felizes Juntos
by Ane Black
Summary: Capítulo Único


**Hurt - Podíamos Ter Sido Felizes Juntos **

**(Hurt - Christina Aguilera)**

Tinha tudo para estar satisfeito, para ser realizado. Podia ter tudo o que queria, ter todos aos seus pés. Só não tinha algo, justamente o que mais desejava, aquilo que já havia perdido uma vez, e que há tempos tentava recuperar: o amor de Bellatrix Black. E isso não o conformava, não sabia o que tinha de errado com ele, não conseguia entender como ela podia preferir Sirius. Sirius não tinha ambições, não era temido, nem vangloriado. Mas essa era a verdade, a sua mais dolorida verdade, e apesar de conviver com ela todos os dias, ainda não conseguira se conformar.

Se pudesse entender o que sentia, se conseguisse compreender seus sentimentos, saberia que nunca seria completo sem o seu objeto de desejo. Saberia que não poderia ter tudo, saberia que teria que se conformar com o que aquilo que já tinha, e que nunca realizaria todas as suas ambições. Mas não, Voldemort não tinha conhecimentos sobre o amor, só cultivava o que havia de pior: o ódio e o desprezo. Imaginava que teria tudo o que quisesse, que todos estariam aos seus pés. Não desistiria assim tão fácil dela, aliás, ele sabia que não seria preciso desistir: tinha certeza de que ela seria sua.

Naqueles dias, qualquer um que o visse saberia que ele não era o mesmo, perceberia que algo tinha mudado com o tão frio e calculista "Lord das Trevas". Perceberia que naqueles dias, ele não exalava somente rancor, perceberia que ele não estava satisfeito com o que tinha. Que de nada adiantaria trazer-lhe o céu. Ele precisava de mais, precisava daquela que juntos conquistariam o mundo: precisava de Bella, aquela que o apoiaria em tudo, e que seria digna de estar ao seu lado.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem, o dia em que os dois ainda estavam juntos, o tempo em que ela tinha orgulho de ser dele. Se Voldemort soubesse o que sabe hoje, a teria segurado em seus braços, e a afastado de toda a dor. Teria feito dela seu maior tesouro, a ostentaria perante todos.

Naquela noite chuvosa, Voldemort ainda tinha esperanças de reconquistá-la. Naquela noite chuvosa, ele ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir o que ele mais queria: ter tudo. Ele não se contentaria com algo menos, não perdoaria aquele que se metesse em seu caminho, não teria dó de quem o fizesse perder um grão do que poderia ter. Jamais perdoaria Sirius. Ele estava decidido, não daria chances ao amor dos dois, no dia seguinte mesmo iria atrás de Bella, a traria para perto de si, e a levaria para onde ela quisesse ir.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

_(Parece que foi ontem que vi seu rosto)_

**You told me how proud you were**

_(Você me disse o quanto estava orgulhosa)_

**But I walked away**

_(mas eu fui embora)_

**If only I knew What I know today**

_(Se eu apenas soubesse o que sei hoje)_

**Ooh ooh**

**I would hold in my arms**

_(Eu te seguraria em meus braços)_

**I would take the pain away**

_(Eu afastaria a dor)_

**Thank you for all you've done**

_(Obrigado por tudo que você fez)_

**Forgive all your mistakes**

_(Perdoe todos os seus erros)_

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice**

**Again**

_(Não há nada que eu não faria para ouvir sua voz de novo)_

**Some times I wanna call you**

_(às vezes eu quero te chamar)_

**But I know you won't be there**

_(Mas eu sei que você não estará mais lá)_

Enquanto isso, Bellatrix estava à espera de seu amor. Em sua casa esperando por Sirius. Ela tinha muito medo, medo de perdê-lo, de ser obrigada a deixá-lo, e mais ainda, medo do que Voldemort poderia fazer com ele, e que, inexplicavelmente ainda não tinha tentado.

Não sabia como explicar os anos que havia passado com aquele homem perverso, os anos que tinha ferido a si própria. Tentando apagar tudo aquilo de sua memória, estava sentada no sofá da sala quando ouviu um barulho na porta. Era Sirius que tinha chegado:

- Oi Bella, tudo bem?

- Claro meu amor. – disse a mulher levantando-se e tentando esvaziar sua mente de todas as preocupações.

Sirius a pegou pela cintura e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de paixão, cada ato do casal era feito como se fosse o último. Para Bellatrix, aquele beijo era tudo, era como tocar o céu, era como mergulhar no fundo do mar, era a união de tudo em segundos.

Após o jantar, Sirius, preocupado com o bem estar da mulher, que pareceu muito tensa durante a refeição. A chama para uma conversa, queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo:

- Bella, o que está acontecendo, você está muito calada hoje! – disse demonstrando aflição.

- Sirius, eu ando muito preocupada. Vamos sair daqui, vamos para um lugar onde não nos conheçam, não vamos nos expor assim. – pediu ela em tom de desespero.

- Não podemos Bella, não podemos abandonar tudo por causa daquele maníaco. Não vamos sair correndo como dois fugitivos.

Apesar de apaixonado eles formavam um casal que discordava e tinha pontos de vista completamente diferentes.

- Mas você sabe do que ele é capaz, eu só quero o seu bem. Eu tenho medo Sirius, ele é muito poderoso, não temos como lutar contra ele.

- Temos sim, o nosso amor é capaz de vencer tudo, se ficarmos juntos podemos vencer tudo e todos. – disse Sirius confiante.

**Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you**

_(Ohh! Sinto muito por culpar você)_

**For everything I just couldn't do**

_(por tudo que eu não consegui fazer)_

**And I've hurt my self by hurting you**

_(E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você) _

O tempo custava a passar, ele não se via mais como aquele Lord poderoso. Apesar em estar em seu apogeu, durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, ele estava obcecado por Bellatrix, era algo que não conseguia controlar. Em sua fria e nada aconchegante sala, ele matutava sobre o que faria para tê-la.

E então, num ato desesperado decidiu escrever o seguinte bilhete:

_Bella:_

_Sei que ainda temos muito o que viver juntos. Conseguiremos tudo, teremos o mundo aos nossos pés, basta você vir para o lado certo. Irei até a sua casa amanhã as 19h00min para conversarmos. Espero que não tenha mais ninguém em casa, e que não se oponha a essa idéia. _

_De seu eterno Lord Voldemort. _

Ao terminar o bilhete, ele ordenou a sua coruja que o enviasse até a casa dos Black. Apesar de ter quase tudo, não conseguia ter a coisa mais preciosa, a coisa da qual sempre precisou. Sempre tinha sido assim, desde criança ele sentia falta de algo que não sabia o que era, por mais perverso que era, sempre quis ser acolhido, ser aceito, e não temido. Sempre quis uma família, precisava daquilo que desconhecia, precisava seja lá o que significasse para ele de amor.

Tinha raiva de sua mãe, e em pensar que ela tinha sido tola o bastante para se render ao amor de um homem que a desprezava, de morrer por ele, e deixá-lo. Odiava seu pai por ser "trouxa", por ter que suportar ser mestiço, odiava-o porquê tinha sido covarde. Odiava sua família com todas as suas forças.

Voldemort não conseguia se conter, toda a raiva e o rancor que ele tinha pareciam exalar pelos seus poros. Era um homem de puro ressentimento e vontade de que tentasse encobrir, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, sabia que não tinha tudo. Ele nunca admitiria isso, ele nunca diria adeus a todos os seus planos e ambições.

**Some days I feel broke inside**

_(Alguns dias eu me sinto destruído por dentro)_

**But I won't admit**

_Mas não vou admitir)_

**Sometimes I just wanna hide**

_(às vezes eu apenas quero esconder)_

**Cause it's you I miss**

_(porque é de você que eu sinto falta)_

**And it's so hard to say goodbye**

_(E é tão difícil dizer adeus)_

**When comes to this ooh**

_(Quando chega a esse ponto)_

Bella, em sua cama, com uma insônia que tirava aos poucos as suas forças, mirava Sirius que dormia calmamente. Ele era um homem forte, bonito, destemido, e principalmente era o homem que ela amava. Faria tudo por ele, até mesmo morreria.

As dúvidas a invadiam, não sabia mais o que fazer, se continuassem ali, seria muito arriscado. Ela sabia que Voldemort sempre conseguia o que queria que não descansaria enquanto não tivesse tudo, e sabia, que se ele a quisesse, por um meio ou por outro ele conseguiria destruir sua felicidade ao lado do seu verdadeiro amor. Mesmo absorta em seus pensamentos, Bellatrix ouviu algo adentrando sua sala, sabia que só poderia ser uma coruja.

Designada, foi até sua sala pegar a correspondência. Abriu a carta que a ave carregava, e se apavorou, ao ver que o Lord já havia iniciado suas tentativas de tê-la.

A mulher leu o bilhete várias vezes, as dúvidas, que antes já eram grandes, agora chegavam a ser insuportáveis. Ela teria que ir ao encontro de Voldemort, ele estava a ameaçando, pior estava ameaçando sua felicidade: ameaçava Sirius. Ela tinha medo do que aconteceria, tinha medo de não poder mais voltar, tinha medo por Sirius, tinha medo. Não poderia contar nada a ele, Sirius não aceitaria que ela fosse, sabia que ele enfrentaria Voldemort, e que não descansaria enquanto não acabasse com ele. Apavorada, Bella escondeu a carta dentro de um pequeno baú que tinha na sala, voltou para o quarto e abraçou Sirius, abraçou-o como se nunca mais fosse o ver. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que eles ficariam juntos, então ela queria aproveitar cada momento, cada toque, cada beijo, queria aproveitar aquele doce e ofensivo cheiro do homem que tanto amava.

O dia amanheceu, e Bella estava cada vez mais desesperada. Não sabia se o que iria fazer era errado, se deveria pedir ajuda, se Sirius iria compreender, e se algum dia eles iriam se reencontrar. O mundo para ela era uma dúvida, a única certeza que tinha era que amava aquele homem que se encontrava dormindo ao seu lado, o amava acima de tudo. Ela se levantou e preparou o café da manhã, colocou a mesa, e chamou seu amado. Após comerem Bella sugeriu um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal:

- O que você acha de fazermos um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal essa manhã?

- Seria ótimo, minha linda! Mas você não estava com medo, não queria ser mais discreta?

- Bom é que eu mudei de planos, decidi viver cada momento como se fosse o último. – disse a mulher esperançosa de que ele acreditasse em suas palavras.

- Então espere eu me arrumar e vamos sair! – falou Sirius se prontificando.

Os dois se arrumaram, e rumaram para o Beco. Passearam por lá como se ainda fossem um casal de jovens adolescentes, tomaram sorvete, e depois almoçaram. Aquela manhã tinha sido inesquecível. O brilho no olhar dos dois era inexplicável, eles estavam felizes naquele momento, se esquecendo de todo o resto.

Ao voltar para casa Sirius se aprontou para o trabalho, já estava saindo quando sua mulher o interrompeu:

- Sirius, me perdoe! Eu te amo, eu sempre vou te amar! – e desesperadamente o agarrou em um forte abraço, e o beijou com todo amor que sentia.

Eles se beijaram intensa e longamente, se abraçavam, como se só existisse os dois no mundo. Bella queria se lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele dia, que talvez fosse o último ao lado de Sirius.

- Não tenho do que te perdoar Bella, você é tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu também te amo muito, e sempre vou te amar! Mas o que aconteceu? Você não me parece nada bem, vamos conversar. Eu chego um pouco atrasado hoje, não tem problema. Mas diga, o que te aflige tanto?– disse Sirius desconfiado de que não estava sabendo de alguma coisa.

- Não é nada Sirius, eu estou bem, acredite! – falou a mulher tentando encobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Está bem, vou indo então. – falou inconformado, e logo após bateu a porta de casa.

Talvez aquele tivesse sido o último beijo, o último abraço, queria gravar tudo aquilo em sua memória para sempre. O rosto e o cheiro de Sirius estavam gravados nela para sempre, ela queria se lembrar de como um dia tinha sido feliz, e queria que ele a perdoasse, tinha medo do que iria acontecer, seu peito se enchia de uma vaga esperança ao mesmo tempo em que se enchia de dor.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

_(Você me diria que eu estava errado?)_

**Would you help me understand?**

_(Você me ajudaria a compreender?)_

**Are you looking down upon me?**

_(Você está me observando?)_

**Are you proud of who I am?**

_(Você está orgulhosa de quem eu sou?)_

As horas custavam para passar, Bella tentava não pensar no que aconteceria daqui pra frente, se pudesse ela acabaria com tudo naquele mesmo instante. Se soubesse que Voldemort não se vingaria, ela se mataria agora mesmo, acabaria com sua vida para acabar enfim com todo aquele sofrimento. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, Voldemort iria atrás de Sirius, e terminaria com ele, não podia deixar que Sirius morresse por sua culpa, queria vê-lo feliz. Queria que toda aquela dor cessasse.

Ainda era apenas três horas da tarde ensolarada mais linda que ela já havia visto. Era uma tarde de outono, as folhas caídas sobre o chão deixavam à paisagem ainda mais bonita. Bellatrix olhava pela janela imaginando o que aconteceria quando aquele homem terrível e inescrupuloso chegasse. Lágrimas escorriam de sua face, lágrimas que demonstravam o que ela sentia.

Não podia esperar ali pelo fim, não era mulher de se submeter ao que lhe era imposto, teria que lutar, teria que fazer alguma coisa para enfim poder ser feliz, ou deixar Sirius ser. Deixou então a carta que o Lord a havia escrito em cima de sua cama, assim Sirius a veria e talvez a perdoasse, se Voldemort a levasse para algum lugar ela já estaria preparada. Abriu então o armário que tinha os pertences de Sirius, e procurou incansavelmente pelo seu par de espelhos mágicos, pegou um deles e colocou no fundo de sua mala. Em baixo de seu travesseiro iria deixar um bilhete a seu amado. Com as forças que ainda lhe restavam, escreveu um bilhete.

Sirius meu amor,

Lembre-se que te amo com todas as minhas forças. Não podia deixar que morresse, e então resolvi ir, levo comigo cada beijo, cada momento que vivemos juntos, levo comigo um pedaço seu. Peço que não venha atrás de mim, será em vão. Se um dia eu puder voltar, espero que me perdoe, não cessarei enquanto não te reencontrar, farei de tudo para dar um fim naquele tirano que tanto nos tira a paz. Espero que lembre-se de mim, como aquela que sempre te amou, e que sempre vai te amar.

Com amor da sua Bella.

Ao terminar o bilhete, Bellatrix o colocou embaixo de seu travesseiro. Logo após, foi até um porta-jóias que lhe pertencia e era trancado, o abriu e lá ao invés de jóias, encontrou um pequeno frasco. Era uma poção, seu líquido era azul, aquilo era um veneno. Com magia, gravou-lhe palavras para que parecesse um perfume, e tratou de colocar o frasco em sua mala.

As horas estavam passando, lhe restavam pouco mais de duas horas de paz. Tinha nojo de pensar em Voldemort, queria que ele se explodisse. Retirou o travesseiro de Sirius da cama e o abraçou, sentia seu cheiro e o sentia mais próximo desse jeito, ainda abraçada no travesseiro se deitou, e implorou por um pouco de paz.

Quando menos percebeu, já eram seis e meia, levantou-se, deixou tudo no lugar, intocado. Foi até o banheiro e se arrumou. Penteou seus longos e negros cabelos, foi para a janela muito apreensiva e olhou para o céu.

Ouviu o toque da porta, seu coração disparou, seu tempo tinha acabado, não tinha mais o que fazer. Assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com Voldemort, apesar de muito bem trajado ele ainda era desprezível.

- Como vai Bella? Trouxe algo para você. – e tirou uma de suas mãos das costas e mostrou-lhe um lindo buquê de rosas.

A mulher não sabia o que dizer, ficou estática, sem dar uma palavra pegou as flores.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? Esperava mais cordialidade de você. – disse o Lord cordialmente.

- Entre, você quer alguma coisa, um hidromel?

Adentrando na casa e indo em direção a sala o homem retrucou:

- Não Bella, a única coisa que quero é você.

- Você sabe que – e a mulher foi interrompida com as palavras de Voldemort:

- Podemos ser muito felizes juntos, podemos ter tudo.

- Você sabe que nunca mais será igual.

- Sei, pode ser melhor. Largue essa sua vida medíocre e venha ter o mundo ao meu lado.

- Não. Eu prefiro as coisas como elas estão.

Os dois estavam parados frente a frente na sala de estar da casa.

- Bella, você sabe do que sou capaz. Você viu de perto tudo o que eu fiz. E sabe que não gosto que me rejeitem.

- Você nunca mais me terá, faça o que quiser comigo, eu estou disposta a arcar com as conseqüências. – disse Bellatrix decidida.

- Você não tem medo por "ele".

- Deixe Sirius fora disso, o problema é comigo. Sirius não merece pagar pelo que eu fiz.

- Bella, não seja tola. Você sabe muito bem o que eu faria para tê-la, e o que eu faria para ver aquele homem em ruínas.

- O que você quer Tom? – ela havia atingido o ponto que o Lord mais detestava, tinha lembrado-o de quem ele realmente era.

- Meu nome não é mais Tom, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas te perdôo dessa vez pela ofensa.

Eles se calaram por alguns segundos, mas o homem voltou a falar:

- Eu quero que venha comigo! Quero que seja minha novamente. Lembre-se de como éramos felizes, olhe em meus olhos, veja o nosso futuro Bella! Ah, você sabe que não gosto de ser contrariado.

- Eu irei. Mas com uma condição: você deixará Sirius em paz. – falou Bella em seu auge do desespero.

- Certamente minha amada, essa é uma condição justa. Então, vamos?

- Deixe-me fazer as malas, não posso ir sem nada.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu espero aqui por você, mas sem gracinhas viu. Não quero ter surpresas.

A mulher foi em direção ao quarto pegou sua mala, e colocou algumas peças de roupa dentro, certificou-se de que os bilhetes seriam encontrados, e rumou para seu destino.

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more**

**Chance**

_(Não há nada que eu não faria para ter apenas mais uma_

_Chance)_

**To look into you eyes**

_(De olhar em seus olhos)_

**And see you are looking back**

_(e te ver olhando para trás)_

Agora ela estava em uma casa escura, e nada aconchegante, lembrando-se que ainda naquela mesma manhã ela estava feliz! Lembrando-se dos últimos beijos, da última noite que tivera com Sirius. Bella sabia que daqui a pouco tempo ele estaria chegando em casa, e daria por falta dela. Tinha medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer, então tinha decidido que naquela manhã daria um jeito de falar com Sirius através daquele espelho, e instruir-lhe de que não era para ele tentar nada. Ela arriscaria, ela daria um jeito de acabar permanentemente com aquele que a tinha levado.

Aquela tinha sido a pior noite de sua vida. E acordar e ver ao seu lado aquele homem que era um monstro, mais era como um pesadelo. Levantou-se, e foi se vestir, não queria ter lembrança alguma sobre aquela noite. Agora ela queria esquecer, esquecer de tudo, e partir para o nada.

- Bella o que você foi fazer? Podíamos ter conseguido juntos! Bella nosso amor é tão grande, venceríamos qualquer coisa. – Sirius repetia sem parar.

Não tinha conseguido dormir, era manhã e ainda estava com o bilhete que Bellatrix havia deixado para ele em suas mãos. Sirius não sabia o que fazer, não sabia por onde começar. Ele a resgataria, a traria de volta, mesmo que custasse a sua vida, mesmo que lhe custasse tudo. Procurou por seu par de espelhos, ainda com um pouco de esperança dentro de si. Ao encontrar somente um, seu peito se encheu de alegria! Ela havia levado o outro, ela pretendia se comunicar com ele. O pensamento de chamá-la o ocorreu várias vezes, mas ele optou por esperar que ela fizesse contato, seria muito arriscado que aquele homem descobrisse que Bella havia levado o espelho. Sirius tinha medo pela amada, Bellatrix sabia fechar sua mente como ninguém, mas Voldemort a podia forçar a dizer o que quisesse. Sirius não sabia o que sentir, nunca se sentira tão frágil, tão vulnerável, tão inconformado.

Bella estava decidida a arriscar, a tentar acabar com todo aquele sofrimento. Se não desse certo, tinha plena certeza de que não teria sido em vão. Tinha resolvido envenenar o Lord, sabia que não teria forças para travar uma luta contra ele, então usar o veneno seria sua única chance. Ela incansavelmente pensava em como faria isso, não conseguiria colocar na comida, pois certamente não teria chances de prepará-la. Ela nunca sentira tanto medo assim, mas não de morrer. Estava aflita por causa de Sirius, e de que atitude ele tomaria.

E então se dirige até a sala, onde encontra Voldemort sentado com um copo de vinho.

- Gostou da noite Bella? Dormiu bem? – perguntou irônico.

- Sim, dormi muito bem meu Lord. – ela nunca havia sido tão cínica na vida, mas teve que agir assim para não desencadear suspeita.

- Após o almoço eu darei uma saída, assuntos importantes minha cara. Mas quero que às oito horas em ponto, você esteja linda, jantaremos juntos. – ordenou.

- Pode deixar, eu vou estar.

Após o quase que insuportável almoço, onde ele lhe falava sobre seus planos, sobre os planos que agora também seriam dela, Bella esperou meia hora após Voldemort sair. Foi até seu quarto, e pegou o espelho do fundo de sua mala. O mirou por um bom tempo, até que decidiu realmente entrar em contato com seu verdadeiro amor, e chamou-o:

-Sirius?

Esperou por algum tempo, já estava ficando aflita, quando de repente o rosto de Sirius surge em seu espelho:

- Ai Bella, é tão bom te ver! Como você está? Ele te machucou? – falou Sirius desesperado.

- Estou bem Sirius, não ele não me machucou. Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Sirius não faça nada meu amor, eu tenho medo por você, eu tenho tanto medo!

- Mas Bella eu tenho que agir, não posso deixá-la com esse monstro!

- Sirius faça o que eu estou pedindo, hoje eu vou arriscar tudo. Se não tiver notícias minhas até a meia noite Sirius, fuja, vá para bem longe daqui, vá para um lugar seguro! Não faça nada meu amor, me prometa! A culpa de tudo isso estar acontecendo é minha, só minha, então prometa não intervir! – suplicou a mulher.

- Eu não posso te prometer isso Bella, onde você está?

- Eu não vi o caminho, mas estamos em Londres, só sei que estamos em um povoado trouxa a cerca de 40 minutos de nossa casa. Mas me prometa que não virá até aqui!

- Bella, eu esperarei até as onze, se eu não tiver notícias suas, eu virarei o mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas te encontrarei!

- Sirius, me perdoe, eu te amo!

E foi assim que Bellatrix encerrou a conversa atirando o espelho novamente no fundo de sua mala.

**Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you**

_(Ohh! sinto muito por culpar você)_

**For everything I just couldn't do**

_(por tudo que eu não consegui fazer)_

**And I've hurt my self Ooh**

_(E eu feri a mim mesmo, ohh)_

Bella estava decidida, aquela seria a noite em que acabaria com toda aquela mentira, com toda aquela apreensão. Ela esperava febrilmente o horário do jantar, esperava para ver se seu plano daria certo, se ela enfim iria se libertar daquela dor.

O tempo lutava contra ela, a mulher então se sentou no sofá daquela fria sala, os móveis, as paredes, tudo naquela casa exalava frieza, rancor. Não agüentava mais olhar para o nada, se sentia só, se sentia mais distante a cada minuto. A única coisa que a motivava a continuar com aquela história, e não beber do próprio veneno, era a esperança de ter Sirius de novo, de estar em seus braços, de viver intensamente aquele amor.

Eram sete e quinze mais ou menos, Bellatrix se arrumou, colocou o vestido que apesar de sombrio, lhe caia muito bem, era preto e longo, esvoaçado da cintura para baixo, a cor que lhe favorecia aos olhos. Maquiou-se, e se preparou psicologicamente para o que faria. Colocou sua varinha por dentro de uma das fendas de seu vestido, de maneira que ficasse fácil de sacá-la se preciso. Foi até a sala e serviu em dois copos o licor que achava ela ser o mais apropriado para a noite. Pegou o frasco com o veneno, e o despejou em um dos copos, o colocou estrategicamente em uma posição, para que soubesse qual deveria tomar. Acendeu velas pela sala, para tornar o ambiente mais aconchegante, e distrair o Lord. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou a hora chegar.

A porta se abriu, era o Lord chegando. Ela imediatamente se levantou e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo sem calor, sem emoção. Voldemort acenou, e um lindo jantar apareceu sobre a mesa, e então ele lhe falou:

- Bella, você está divina! Vejo que acendeste velas para a nossa noite, me surpreendeu... Sente-se e vamos desfrutar deste belo jantar!

Havia chegado a hora, a hora em que arriscaria tudo, podendo ficar sem nada, a hora em que sua vida seria posta em jogo.

- Espere. – disse ela indo em direção aos copos com licor. – Antes, merecemos um brinde: vamos brindar ao nosso futuro, vamos brindar a tudo que conseguiremos juntos meu amor!

O Lord se adiantou e escolheu uma das taças antes que a mulher pudesse lhe entregar. Naquele momento seu coração disparou, ele havia pegado a taça sem o veneno, o que ela faria? Iria morrer, não tinha mais o que fazer. Só queria ter mais um dia com Sirius, mais um dia para viver e dizer que o amava mais uma vez! Mas ela já tinha feito a sua escolha, ela tinha escolhido arriscar, e tinha perdido. Agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

**If I had just one more day**

_(Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia)_

**I would tell you how much that I missed you since**

_(Eu lhe diria o quanto sinto sua falta desde)_

**You've been away**

_(que você se foi)_

**Ooh**

**It's dangerous**

_(É perigoso) _

**It's so out of time**

_É tão inseguro)_

**To try and turn back time**

_(tentar e voltar no tempo)_

- Oh Bella, vejo que agora compreendeu meu desespero. Um brinde, ao nosso próspero futuro!

Bellatrix ainda tentou impedir, tentou resistir, mas o braço do homem já tinha se entrelaçado com o seu. Ele já estava bebendo, e ela sem opção tocou a bebida aos lábios, saberia que com apenas uma pequena dose iria morrer igual, mas queria fazer algo antes disso:

- Tom, eu nunca te amei, a única pessoa que eu amo, e sempre amarei é Sirius. Você é desprezível! Eu tenho nojo de você! Eu fui idiota demais em pensar que conseguiria! Você venceu.

- Então, as minhas desconfianças estavam certas? Bella como você foi capaz? Eu não esperava que fizesse isso comigo!

Em um ato desesperado a mulher derrubou a vela de cima da mesa, queria deixar sua marca em Voldemort, para sempre. O fogo começou a se espalhar ao redor da sala, as chamas subiam, a visão era apavorante. Então, de repente com um estrondo a porta se abriu!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como encontrasse o local? Bella, não me diga que você fez isso também?

Era Sirius, ele inexplicavelmente estava lá! Ele tinha vindo salvá-la, mas agora já era tarde demais, não daria mais tempo. Mas só de ver aquele rosto antes do fim Bella já ficava feliz. A mulher foi em direção a Sirius e o abraçou com todas as suas forças, e seguiu dizendo:

- Sirius, agora não dá mais tempo. Mas não esqueça: eu te amo.

E essas foram as últimas palavras de Bellatrix Black, que desfaleceu nos braços de seu amado, estava ali, morta, e não teriam mais o que fazer! Lágrimas de tristeza escorriam do rosto de Sirius, ele não se controlou, chorava como se fosse uma criança. Largou cuidadosamente o corpo da mulher no chão, e olhou na direção em que Voldemort antes estava. Mas nada encontrou, percorreu o resto da casa, mas nem sinal encontrou. O covarde havia fugido, havia fugido da situação, justamente no momento em que Sirius sentia-se capaz de acabar com ele, no momento em que Sirius lutaria até seu fim. As chamas começaram a tomar conta do apartamento, com o fogo estava quase impossível de resistir lá dentro, o ar puro já era escasso.

Voltando-se para a mulher, Sirius que ainda chorava, sentia como se um pedaço dele também tivesse partido, como se seu fim também estivesse próximo. Carregou-a em seus braços para fora daquela casa que estava em chamas. Não conseguia ver o que seria dele daqui pra frente, sem Bella ele não teria um futuro, jamais voltaria a ter esperanças, não conseguiria mais ser feliz, talvez até não conseguisse realmente viver. Estava cheio de culpa por não ter conseguido chegar antes, de não podido impedir toda aquela tragédia, jamais se perdoaria pelo acontecido. Tinha perdido tudo, toda a sua razão de viver. E de repente todas as lembranças dos momentos que passou ao lado de sua amada, lhe ocorreram naquele momento, elas não mais eram felizes, elas só o traziam uma boa recordação de dias que não mais aconteceriam. Mas aquele momento, aquele momento de dor que estava vivendo segurando Bellatrix morta em seus braços jamais seria esquecido, e para sempre, em seu dia a dia ao lembrar-se daquilo toda a dor voltaria ao seu peito. Toda a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento, e que sabia que nunca cessaria, e que só teria um fim no dia em que ele a reencontrasse.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_(sinto muito por culpar você)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_(por tudo que eu não consegui fazer)_

_**And I've hurt my self by hurting you**_

_(E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você) _


End file.
